


Just Like Teens

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Sam and Dean are having trouble keeping their hands off each other for too long. They can't stop themselves even when visiting Jody.





	Just Like Teens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Written for my lovely friend Andy's birthday! Woop! xoxoxoxo

"Jody, me and Dean will do the dishes. You cooked."

Sam stands up, dislodging Dean's hand from his thigh. 

"No, no, you boys have had a hell of a week. Let me spoil you," Jody replies, giving them her best mom look. She's very well versed in that look. "No arguing."

Dean lifts his hands in surrender and gives Sam's hip a nudge with his elbow. 

"You want to help me figure out what that clicking sound was coming from the engine?"

"Hm?" Sam looks down, his face immediately changing when he sees the glint in his brother's eyes. "Oh, yeah sure."

Dean stands up, deliberately crowding against Sam, the back of his hand bumping the subtle bulge of Sam's erection.

"I'll call you when desert is ready so don't be starting a big job out there." Jody looks over her shoulder, a mountain of dishes stacked up in front of her.

"We'll be quick." Dean fights a grin and hustles Sam to the front door and out onto the porch.

They shove each other playfully down the steps and Sam's heartbeat speeds up, anticipation of where this is going making all his blood rush downwards.

He's surprised his brain has been able to function at all over the last few weeks with all the blood deprivation it's experienced. He and Dean have been acting like teenagers since they started sleeping together, barely able to keep their hands off each other even in the most inappropriate places, almost getting caught on more than one occasion. Dean gave him a handjob in the bathroom of a diner, blew him in an office on a case they were working, he even bent Sam over a dryer in the laundromat the other night. That had been interesting, especially when the drunk college students stumbled in on them just as they were zipping up.

It's not like Sam is any different though. He's gotten to his knees at the roadside, fucked Dean in two alleyways in broad daylight, and that's only a fraction of what they've been up to. It's almost like they're making up for all the years they haven't been having sex. 

The night that it all came out, it changed everything for them, forever. It had been so easy to become lovers, a step that both of them took with one hundred percent commitment and trust. Plus, the orgasms have been amazing.

Sam would have thought that Dean would have been the insatiable one out of the two of them, but turns out they're both as bad as each other. Sam is just as reckless, feeling Dean up whenever he can, and like now, he's not afraid of a little risk.

The impala is parked at the far end of the house, not out of sight of the front door if Jody comes out, but not in direct view of the kitchen window. When Dean steps behind Sam, pushing him against the car and pressing his crotch against his ass, Sam feels the thrill he's had every time dean touches him now. It's still so new and exciting and it makes them both stupidly giddy.

Sam arches back, giving access to his brother to kiss and lick his neck.

"Get it out," Sam says, his hand already dipping into his own briefs and pulling out his cock.

Dean laughs low in his ear, sending a hot spike of pleasure straight to Sam's balls. Precome leaks from him and he cups his hand around the head of his dick to spread it around.

The metallic clink of Dean's belt and the slow drag of his zipper makes Sam's mouth start to water. He strokes himself thoroughly, well aware of their limited time.

Dean lifts Sam's jacket and shirt and pulls his hips back a little, and Sam moans when Dean slides his dick against the cleft of his ass.

Sam discovered pretty fast that Dean has a huge thing for frottage, and his absolute favourite is when he rides the tight space between his brothers ass, or even just thrusting between his legs, either way gets Dean off like a rocket.

"Yeah, still nice and open for me," Dean says, his voice gravelly and low.

Sam rolls his eyes, not saying that of course he is seeing as Dean only fucked him that morning and Sam hadn't showered so still has lube up his ass. 

"Gonna fuck me again?" Sam asks instead, not ruining the mood.

"Yeah," Dean replies, obviously distracted by the sight of himself sliding between Sam's cheeks.

Smiling, Sam reaches around and finds Dean's hand, bringing it back around to his erection. The feel of Dean's fingers, slightly rough on his sensitive skin making his knees buckle.

Liking Sam's reaction, Dean makes a ring with his fingers and rolls his wrist, jerking Sam off while he continues to rut against him.

It had been tough sitting opposite Jody through dinner and keep a straight face. Deans chair was just close enough to make it easy for him to look like he was resting one hand on his lap while he ate with the other. Sam has bitten his tongue at least three times when Dean kept running his finger along the edge of his cock through his jeans. Sam's poker face has always been pretty good, and Sam can lie with the best of them and be convincing, but learning how to contain himself when Dean puts his hands (or other body parts) on him is a newly acquired skill.

Dean inhales against Sam's neck and drags his lips against the soft skin behind his brother's ear.

"God, Dean... we've gotta..."

"Hmm, I know. This feels so fucking good though."

Sam nods and rocks back onto Dean's dick, forward into his hand. He loves being surrounded by Dean, to feel him inside and out, it's still so new and yet it's ingrained in everything they are. He and Dean are connected on levels that can't be explained.

"Keep going then," Sam encourages, bracing himself on the hood of the impala, letting dean do whatever he wants to him. "Don't stop, ok?"

"Not gonna happen," Dean pants, letting his hand drag down to the base of Sam's cock, squeezing the base and then letting go.

Sam whines in his throat, frustrated and very aware that they have no time for teasing. 

And then Dean's hand slides up under his shirt, grazing over his hard stomach and abs before he pinches at one of Sam's peaked nipples.

"Ohh, god..."

"Uh-huh, like that, Sammy?"

"Yeah, fuck..."

"Come just from this wouldn't you?"

Sam nods and puts his hand over Dean's, his shirt separating their fingers from linking.

"Like it hard, when I bite them... yeah, but you like it nice and slow too, don't you? So do I... can't get enough of you."

"Dean..."

Behind them, the sound of the door opening and hitting the side of the house is as loud as a gunshot.

"Boys?! Pie's nearly ready! Come wash up!"

Sam yanks Dean towards the bonnet of the car and out of sight, laughing as Dean tries to cover his dick with his hands.

"Yeah... uhh, we'll be right there!" 

Dean manhandles Sam to the house, shoving him up against the wall. They kiss frantically, Dean's tongue stealing what little breath Sam had, his hand like a vice at Sam's throat.

Their cocks twitch in unison, and when Dean breaks the kiss his eyes are dark and wild. Sam files that image away for another time, curiosity teasing his thoughts. There are still so many things they've not experimented with yet, so many discoveries to make about what each other likes.

"Get your leg up," Dean commands, breaking Sam out of future plans with a big dose of the present. They only have a few minutes before Jody comes looking for them.

Sam lifts his knee, putting all of his weight back against the wall, and hooks his calf around the back of Dean's thigh.

Dean pulls out a small packet of lube from his pocket and rips it open with his teeth. The sight is both sexy and hilarious.

"How long has that been there?" 

"I'm always prepared, Sammy," Dean drawls, leaning in to give Sam a quick kiss. "Since this morning."

"I figured... ahh." Sam grits his teeth as Dean's sneaky finger strokes against his hole. "Mm, you sayin I'm easy?"

Dean laughs, dirty and private, and Sam knows he's the only one who ever gets that. He digs his fingers into the back of Dean's neck, dragging him closer, no space between their bodies. The kiss this time is biting, claiming, and Sam smiles against Dean's mouth when he feels the first blunt pressure against his hole.

"You're pretty easy," Dean says with a smirk. He inches forward, hardly any resistance, just perfect heat and tightness.

"You're just pretty." 

Dean shakes his head and laughs into Sam's mouth, his lips moving slow and easy, tasting the unique sweetness of his brother and taking it, it belongs to him. Like Sam.

"Fuck me, Dean. Come on... come on, do it... ahh, yes, fuck me..."

Sam's back is slammed against the wall and Dean really let's go, ramming his hips and giving Sam a thorough fucking. Sam's leg is still hooked around Dean's and he has to strain to keep it there when every thrust, so savage and feral, threatens to knock him off his feet.

It gets even harder when Dean puts his hand around Sam's cock, literally. Sam lifts up on his tiptoes for a second, his head cracking on the wall behind him. It's like being electrocuted by the best most pleasurable charge, frying his nerves until all he can think about is Dean.

"Fucking close, Sam... you're so hot you have no idea."

Sam hangs on to Dean's shoulders, worried they're both going to topple to the ground at any moment. He can feel the swell of orgasm in his balls, wants it so badly, wants Dean to fill him up.

Dean's cock is hitting Sam's prostate hard, forcing the air from his lungs with every thrust, and Sam tries to touch himself but before he can, he's shuddering, muscles convulsing as Dean fucks the come right out of him with nothing more than his cock.

Sam clenches his teeth, and shakes in Dean's embrace and Dean has to hoist Sam's knee up under his arm to keep Sam exposed to him, the best possible angle for him to get as deep into Sam as he can.

"Sam... god..."

Dean's rhythm stutters and his sharp gasps become a long drawn out moan, wrecked and beautiful. Sam feels Dean come inside him and he watches Dean's eyes scrunch closed, his mouth hanging just slightly open as the ripples of pleasure course through his body.

"Sam! Dean! Get your asses in the house!"

Dean chuckles and leans against Sam for a few moments, recovering himself before pulling out and releasing Sam's leg. They stand together, trying to catch their breaths and sharing knowing looks.

Sam tucks himself into his underwear and squirms a little at the feeling in his ass.

"Better not fidget when we go back in," Dean says, zipping himself up and wiping a drop of come from the hem of his shirt.

"Easy for you to say," Sam replies, pushing Dean's shoulder and falling into step next to him as they head back to the house.

"Jeez, I'm walking as bow legged as you."

"You're hilarious," Dean says. 

"Maybe Jody will think I've been riding a horse and my legs are just stuck this way?"

Dean slings his arm over Sam's shoulders, dragging him down into a head lock, just as Jody emerges from the house.

"There you are. I was coming to look for you."

"Here we are," Dean says with a wink that only earns him an eye roll from Jody.

"I hope you're both still hungry after dinner."

Sam looks at Dean and Dean winks again, this time for Sam's eyes only.

"Oh yeah, you know us, Jody. We're always hungry."


End file.
